


Snake Wife

by ProserpinasWinter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: (Medieval Au) No one come to the cursed and crumbling plantation of Nagini's home. Not even luck or wealth has entered their gates since Nagini was born. That was until death himself shows up. The infamous warlord and ruler of much of the western Kingdoms, Lord Voldemort. He makes them an offer too good not to be a trick.
Relationships: Nagini/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 7





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> The Works of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This Author makes no money from this work which is merely for fun. As well as this work of fanfic is not reviewed by a beta reader. Please read at own risk.
> 
> Glossary of terms used:
> 
> Khun: Formal title used locally  
> P̂ā : Aunt

Grandfather welcomes death through the gate of the family's plantation. It is with a forced smile, his eyes glittering and hand beckon it inside. Nagini, his lone grandchild, stands in the courtyard, frozen in place. Her produce basket rolls on the ground, its greens spilled out and around her feet. It is too late to run out the back without being seen. Nor does Nagini think she can abandon the others. They too, Nagini can feel her Aunt's presence behind her, frozen as well. In her mind's eye she can see their mouths agape. They have not fled either. It is a comforting feeling to not be alone in the end.

Grandfather bows over and over again. He looks much like a hen bobbing along as he walks backwards. Regardless of the dangers Grandfather is a gentleman, a welcoming host as well. Be it for a wandering priest, a hungry beggar or the lean black cloak Wizard who steps over the threshold. One whose hooded head turns to look around him. 

Once fully facing Nagini she can see under it. A white face looks back. Its features blurred mostly around what is supposed to be a nose. It is like the skin of a mushroom that grows in the caves. Devoted of any color and spongy in its texture. It brightens with a ‘ah-hah’ found you!, when he spies her. Nagini breaks from his intense stare. Lord Voldemort’s red gaze leaves her feeling naked under its watch.

Instead Nagini looks at her dirty bare feet. Her toes curled under ashamed of her lack of shoes. 

Aware of herself in that moment. Feeling the breeze under her threadbare robes. The disheveled state of her loose hair that clings to her sweaty face. These clear signs of poverty and hard labor. Ones she hadn’t used to feel embarrassed about. Now under Lord Voldemort’s gaze it was humiliating.

“You have a pretty granddaughter,  _ Khun _ .” Said Lord Voldemort

The old man's weather face puckered. Each weathered line bred another by the next day. 

“We are humble folks,” Grandfather says, “There are no more Lords of the manor here. Not anymore.”

He says the last bit under his breath.

Nagini feels Lord Voldemort’s scrutiny leave her. Instead it roams over the courtyard. It’s grounds are overrun by white chicken mess. The laundry hangs slaps in the wind. Tied on taunt wires wrapping around naked trees and poles. Center of it all is a stagnant pool whose waters the fowls. All of which are boxed in by the many small buildings that made up the plantation. 

Each building varied on who it served on the manor. The smaller, single story ones were for servants, seasonal farm hands and storage. The fancy red buildings with sliding paper windows had long been used for wives, daughters, and the grand ladies of the household. More hidden among all these were the tiny huts which waited in vain for House elves that would never return.

The glamour it once commanded, unmatched for miles around, had long gone. Much has gone to rot. Whatever could be sold for gold left empty spaces. Useless buildings have been boarded up. Now solely the dwellings of doxies.

Beyond the surrounding walls were their orchards and fields. One which The Dark Wizard wound have seen coming in. Most of that having gone to seed. Where they’re not fed upon by wild animals have brown with neglect. Edges of which are overrun by weeds. All too much work for one girl to manage alone.

None of it seemed to phased The Dark Lord. 

Cautiously, Grandfather stepped forward, “Perhaps I might offer you something to drink? You must have come a long way.”

“That I have.” Said Lord Voldemort, his gaze swept back over to Nagini.

“Go!” Grandfather said addressing Nagini this time. He jerked his head towards the kitchen. “Fetch some tea.”

Nagini ran pell-mell casting the lazy ducks and geese to fly out of the way. 

A white plaster building served as the kitchen. It’s thatch roof hung low scratching at Nagini’s hair as she dipped into the doorway. It led into a dark and warm smoky space. The walls inside are blackened in places from years of open wood fire. 

In a clatter of tin’s and copper pots Nagini rushes. Wanting to get back in time. At least before anything importance is said. Her hands shakes as she stacked cups onto a tray. The stewing tea pot is wrapped in a linen cloth to keep in its heat. 

She reached behind the stack of pots over the fireplace. Hidden behind them is a crack, tucked in the foundation one big enough to hold a small dent tin. Nagini pops open its lid. Shifting the loose dry leaves inside. The best tea leaves in all the providence! Lifting the tin up to her face to inhale its rich scent. It had been saved for years. 

Nagini greed for it has been a hope. A vain hope of course. One that it would serve as her engagement meeting.

_ A waste _ , she chastised herself for it. 

Hoping instead that its refined taste would appease Lord Voldemort.

By the time Nagini came to the main house, both her aunts were there. Rolling up on the ball of their toes. To lean into the nearest open window. Each took a turn to twist their ear in to catch even a slither of words. 

P̂ā Kulap turned at Nagini's foot step. Her round face widened in surprise. Enough so that the white paint of her face crackles. It contrasts greatly with her red lips. Two fallen blossoms that had landed over her parted lips. 

P̂ā Malee scoffs in her horse voice, “It’s only the little one!”

P̂ā Kulap pucker lips fall slack. She swipes at the air a little bitter at being scared. Egging Nagini to go inside already and to not give them away.

Nagini headed into the main house with a clatter of clay cups. Steadying her breathing. 

Stepping up and into the main house. A meeting center for honor guests, holding the families shrine, and the second floor the main living space of Grandfather. On the main floor was a sitting space. A place which used to see the growth of their families life through feasts and celebrations. Whatever finery was left over had been dragged into this room. As such it was filled with a mix of styles both dainty to masculine. A range of pillows, wall hangings and furniture cluttered it in an effort for a good first impression. Nagini was grateful at having cleaned it earlier.

The best chair had been offered to The Dark Lord. He sat, with hands in his lap, facing her Grandfather. He who was the only one speaking. Nagini had caught Grandfather in mid sentence.

“-I, my Lord, am a poor Wizard. To common for such an honor as yourself. I cannot even compete with the other Landlords to sell my goods! All my sons are dead and I don't even have a grandson to take over when I die!”

“Surelly a wise Warlock like yourself can see how cursed my luck is.” Grandfather's gaze had fallen on Nagini as he spoke this.

His eyes widened, catching that Nagini had seen it. 

Nagini had enough mind to slow her movements. Giving her time to not stumble in their presence. 

The conversation halted. Or at least Lord Voldemort chose not to comment. 

In the wake of deafening silence Nagini made a show of laying out each cup. Pouring the brew like some fine Lady. The steam rose from her pour into spiral clouds. They hit her in the eyes with such rich flavor. 

The Dark Lord leaned forward eager to take her offering. Careful where her fingers were in regards to his. 

“Thank you, Nagini.” Said The Dark Lord

Her silent lips mouthed,  _ How did you know? _ Voldemort’s look back was victorious. 

“Ah, there it is! You have not looked at me since I arrived.” Said Voldemort, “A queer thing I am unaccustomed to.”

Nagini turns away to his clicking tongue. The sides of Grandfathers temples are pulled taunt. He shows no comfort to her.

Voldemort puckers his lip-less mouth to the cup's edge, blowing it cool. “I see. Do you find me so ugly?”   
  
Her lower lips parts. It is a question that doesn’t need her to give him a renewed look. Oh yes, she thinks. Surely the Dark Lord is jesting, Nagini reasons. Still bowing her head, having no courage to answer it.

“Is that your final thought on the matter!” Says Voldemort. 

“Sire…” Grandfather starts. Sensing the dangers lurking.

“Does your Granddaughter not speak when addressed?” Lord Voldemort says. 

It is a question Nagini knows is directed at her.

“She is mute, My Lord.”

Lord Voldemort confronted this lie, “She spoke with much force to that unruly Mooncalf near Bleak Rock Falls.”

Nagini’s mind races trying to recall if this statement was true. The incident sounded possible.

Yes, she had often gone to Bleak Rock Falls. It was a common magical site to collect edible roots. Most wizards were afraid to visit it due to its dark reputation. A site claims to house some Dark Witches' tombs or such. Nagini found it peaceful for its lack of judgmental townsfolk. Holding a crystal clear pool in front of the cave which she liked to swim in.

Lo, it was weeks ago, if Nagini recalls it right. The silly creature had tried to steal her basket full while she bathed! Had Voldemort been spying on her?

“She is shy, My Lord.” Corrected Grandfather

“My feelings are injured nevertheless. Well girl? I take it by your silence that is a yes?” His red eyes shoot daggers into Grandfather daring him to explain that away.

“I fear you.” Nagini finally says.

Her voice is low. It cracks a bit in the middle. A tone which would be swallowed up by a soft wind. It is a voice accusation to regular speaking. Yet it has power enough to soothe the growing tension.

Lord Voldemort sits still. 

In the void of silence Nagini feels pressure to speak.Thinking best to expand on her reasoning. It is pulled out of her as if by an imperio curse. Her words come slow at first and in bits. Broken by nervous stutters or painful pauses. 

“They speak of you in town. Gossip from the Eastern Shipping company. You murder a mundane King. Started a war with dark beasts in your armies.”

Nagini hopes he would end her torture with a comment. Freeing her from proving how stupid and slow she thought herself. Only to find a wall of silence as a reward for her efforts. 

Still Nagini swallowed the bitter onion in her throat and carried on.

“That you have turned yourself with the help of dark magic.”

Her lips lock shut. She dare not repeat all the gossip the mouthy wizards had said. 

They used code words for Voldemort’s name. As if saying it alone would summon him from the other side of the world. In their hush tones, spoken behind their hands with a morbid glee. Unaware that an unseen Nagini listens in just as horrifically enraptured. As if sensing Nagini the check over their shoulders. They never did see her.

Nagini would carry back their words. Replaying them over while she lays in bed. In the dark they are far more scary.

They say Lord Voldemort created a child for himself, out of bits from desecrated bodies and magical animal bits. Relaying how he coldly murder his own family. In a plot to become the sole heir. Dining at a feast while he watches his enemies be put to death before him.

Nagini would shift in her cot. Turn her worried eye towards the window, fearing Voldemort would hear her thoughts and come to snatch her.

“Say it,” Lord Voldemort said when Nagini hadn’t spoken for a moment.

A cold dread dripped down her back. Lord Voldemort was reading those secret thoughts. He had heard them and had come across the sea for her! 

“Say what you really think of me.” Said Voldemort. It is a command.

“That...you are a savoir to some and a demon to most.” 

Voldemort scoffs. He knows she is mimicking others' words.

“They are all wrong,” Said Voldemort, “I am very much a demon.”

Nagini sucks in a shaky breath.

“Only my loyal Death Eaters think me so agreeable.” He says, “Not always, I can assure you.”

Grandfather interjected, “So...Does this mean….Have you means to make  _ me _ a Death Eater? “

Lord Voldemort hairless brow creases. Annoyed at being reminded of the old man’s existence.

“Bah! I have not come here looking to make  _ you _ a Death Eater.” Voldemort says, “Merlin, an old man as a Knight? I think not!”

His laugh cuts like a knife, turning sharply to leave dread in its wake.

“I will have the best! Not some commoner in a run down farm.” Says The Dark Lord

Grandfather lays his hands upon his knees, “Then...why have you come?”

Lord Voldemort pauses again. At last ready to enjoy the taste of his tea. Looking rather pleased at the choice. He nods his approval.

“I would have thought that obvious.” Said Voldemort,. “I have come to ask for Nagini's hand in marriage.” 

Even the noisy fowls outside seem to halt in the vacuum of disbelief. 

The Dark Lord looked between the two, “I suppose it is not that obvious then.”

With one last deep drink from his cup he lays his empty cup back on the tray. 

Clearing his mouth before Voldemort speaks again, “Unless of course Nagini is betrothed already?”

“No, of course n-. No, My Lord, she is not spoken for.” Say Grandfather

“She is of age, I presume?”

“Twenty and two years, My Lord.” Said Grandfather muttering the answer under his breath.

Grandfather shivered in shame. Shame that had the manor been at its height Nagini would have already been promised at fourteen. Married off at Seventeen to her own household.

The old man cast his eyes to the floor. 

Voldemort pressed on never lessening his hot gaze. Building up to some great punchline, or so Nagini thinks.

“So….I presume, a bridal price is the only thing one would have to discuss? Being the custom of this area, of course.”

Grandfather's eyes widened in this his moment of realization. Nagini has long guessed it herself what this is truly about.

She recoils. Wishing to be given leave to flee again. Or at least to sink into the warped floor boards and rot with the mice there in. It is a trick. A cruel trick!

“So?” Lord Voldemort voice strains.

Grandfather clears his throat, “I can not lie to you, My Lord.”

“Of course you cannot.”

“My Granddaughter is,” He turns to her kneeling by his legs. His brown hands open. Palms up at her as if to say ‘just look’. “She is cursed, My Lord! A Maledictus of a ghastly form.”

Nagini hangs her head. Least her messy hair covers her expression. 

“I haven’t a single gold coin. I would need many to pay for a dowry. As none would offer gold to marry a Maledictus.” Grandfather sighs, “Would need the whole plantation to pay for her dowry. Even then none would have her.” 

The spirit is gone from him.

Gone from Nagini as well.

Oh, but Lord Voldemort must have known this. For it was at Bleak Rock Falls that her transformation must have been seen. (It was a hot day, a dip in the pool had done it. In the nakedness of an animal skin for she was too modest to strip! The Mooncalf had seen its chance then!)

“I see…” Whispers Voldemort.

“Come then,” Voldemort says. He reaches out a hand towards Nagini, “Let us see this ‘ghastly form’.”

Grandfather turns to nod for her to comply. Despite the humiliation Grandfather sits proudly. Commanding Nagini to show bravery as well. 

She licks her lips. Blinks back the tears that build a damn in her eyes. Laying one foot flat on the ground to rise tall. 

Nagini slides her arms around her torso. They clamp tightly as she bends backwards. The ease of her transform is smooth. It is like slipping out of a silk shift. Her long body coils around her feet. The serpent wraps back around to look up at Lord Voldemort. Unable to help her animal ticks as she does so. Her tongue jetting out from her lips to taste the air between them. In turn she can taste him. Smelling is the same as looking for Serpent Nagini. Here she almost needs it to properly see.

Lord Voldemort smiles. She can see his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her. The coldness of him heating up around his core. It extends down to both of his lower limbs and further down to where she dares not to look.

Voldemort stare remains fixed on her. He doesn’t recoil or show disdain. Nor that sour expression that her family makes even after the millionth view. His mask-like face can’t hide the intrigue written there. 

“See, my Lord…” Says Grandfather

Nagini slithers behind Grandfather's chair. Coiling in on herself. To transform back but tucked into a ball small enough to hide in.

“It would take too much gold to pay for her dowry.” Grandfather says, “Too much to pay for when she can no longer cook or clean. Useless as she will never bare children. Let alone non cursed ones! What husband wants a snake for a wife?”

His words sting but they are the truth. 

“A snake wife…” Says Lord Voldemort 

“Mercy Lord!” Grandfather throws himself onto whatever hope of kindness, “My sister has a bout of Rock joints. My daughter is going blind from venom poisoning. Nagini is the only strong hand we have.” 

It is in vain. Nagini knows better.

Lord Voldemort doesn’t seem to even hear him anymore. He pinches the tip of his chin, lost in thought. 

“It is too much gold.” Repeats Grandfather 

“Agreed,” Says Lord Voldemort at last, “But say there was an amount? Given a correct price for such a _valuable daughter_? Say that amount was forty- eight gold coins?”

His hairless brow rose, “A hundred golden coins, even?” 

Grandfather waves his hand over the room, “The price of my home is all I can pay. None fetches even half that much.”

“I have animals.” Grandfather adds, “One old Abarax with a useless wing. Aged Mooncalves who no longer dance in the night. Nothing even close to that amount in gold for even them as add on's.”

Yet Lord Voldemort liked his little game, “A thousand Gold coins then?” 

“My Lord, that is a princess’ dowry.” Said Grandfather, “Eight gold coins would be asking too much!”

“Fair enough,” Said Voldemort, slapping the armrest of his chair, “You run a hard bargain,  _ Khun _ . I shall give you a thousand and eight gold coins for your Nagini.”

“I could never pay that…” Grandfather’s words tapered off, “Forgive me My Lord. I have bad hearing, you see. What did you say?”

“I said I shall pay you a thousand and eight gold coins to marry your Nagini.” Say Lord Voldemort. 

This time Lord Voldemort’s face was devoid of mirth or humor. It tittered on a mood that warned Grandfather to choose carefully.

Nagini can’t seem to breath. She can hear the gurgle gasps of her forgotten Aunts outside. Bravely Nagini peeks out from behind the chair.

Lord Voldemort’s face is hard now. He has extended his hand to Grandfather.

“Well? Do we have a deal ?”

Nagini looks up to her Grandfather. Both are nearly as white as The Dark Lord face. 

“Yes, My Lord…..yes…”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the series belongs to J.K Rowling and this Author makes no money off this work of fiction. Warning that chapter is not Beta read. Read at ones own risk.

The plantation had not seen so many guests in as many years. Rumors like in any small village spread quickly. Soon enough Wizards came bearing gifts and smiles. Wanting to finally socialize with the family they had openly shunned. 

“A thousand and eight gold coins!” The local potion maker whistled. 

Nagini heard him over washing vegetables near the water pump. Trying to be loud enough with her vigorous rubbings, coupled with the bubbling of the water and her cracking joints to mute him out.

“I doubt even a Princess of Constantople would fetch that much!” He said, giving Nagini approving look, “Well obviously being the beauty of the village will do it.”

Nagini bit hard into her lower lip. This from the same Warlock who called her boney, to tall and plain looking. Of course The merchant hadn't been so bold to say it to her face. She had only heard him as she left his shop. Having stopped in time to pick up a fallen pocket. Oh how those words killed her spirit back then! 

Now she was a beauty? The effort of sucking up was so thinly veiled to her.

Nagini shot up to her feet angry for getting angry. She rubs the back of her neck. Having been exposed to the heat of the sun all morning. Having busy her self with chores instead of thinking about the visit.

“Come out of the sun!” Calls P̂ā Kulap sensing her nearby, “You’ll get dark!”

“I’ve got work to do, Auntie.” Says Nagini, bending down to run the basket under the water. Cleaning out the dirt from the unwashed and place back the wet produce.

“Oh a husband loves to hear that!” Exclaims the Potion Maker, “A hard working wife is far above gold!”

P̂ā Kulap face beams even as Nagini groans.

P̂ā Kulap finally has an audition again. She either forgot their cruelty or missed having a social life. Openly savoring the dishes of sweets they bring. How she rewarded them with every little detail. Even expanding on the truth. Inventing a more romantic version at each retelling.

“Must be, he called her a _valuable daughter_!” P̂ā Kulap rouge up cheeks wiggled. The powder of her face cracked around her smile lines. Where her poor eyes can not see well to correct before hand.

Her captive audience makes no show of noticing that fault. Instead he listens in rapture.

“Even after she changed in front of him! He liked her all the same.” says P̂ā Kulap

The potion maker nods, “Well I heard they do stuff differently over there.”

Nagini slams the basket down a little too hard and loudly. It halts the conversation drawing their attention to her. Nagini didn't mean to. But now her disdain cannot be hidden. 

It is pulled out of Nagini, “It is lies. All lies!”

Her timid nature is no longer able to hold back, “He won’t come, you will see. It’s a cruel joke.”

P̂ā Malee groans under her bad knees. Up until now she has been quiet letting her niece do the talking. Resting on the open ledge of the Red building fanning herself from the noon day heat. While her niece is blind she will become to crippled in the end.

P̂ā Malee finally speaks, “What if she is right?”

P̂ā Kulap clutches her own hands, “Do not say that. Leave me to my hopes.” 

Nagini knows why this means more to her then the others. Had she not lost her sight P̂ā Kulap might have married and married well. She had been a beauty in her time. With a pleasing face and small feet. Even now Nagini thinks if she did fetch her family a bride price, P̂ā Kulap wealth might earn her a match.

The Potion Maker scowled, “It would look bad on him!”

“As if he shy away for scorn!” Says Nagini

P̂ā Malee shook her head.

However The Potion Maker changed his tone. Addressing P̂ā Malee, “Perhaps Madam, he might have paid double for a bride on his side of the world! So- The Dark Lord may just be a good sales man!”

The worn chair under P̂ā Kulap groaned as she shifted her weight. Her ear has turned to the slightest of noises. Her kohl eyes leapt out of her skull as she pointed ahead. 

“More of his kind have come!” She says getting to her feet.

P̂ā Malee waved it away, “Lies it's just a goose you see!” Yet she rises, with much effort, as well.

“I hear better than you! I know how they say their words!” Says P̂ā Kulap

The three women and the Potion Maker make their way towards the front gate. Grandfather has already beat them there. He stands with a formal looking white Wizard. One who is dress in a sort of black robe Voldemort’s court is known for. Hard edges near their shoulders, scales going down their back and thick wool fabric dye in black.

P̂ā Kulap gasp, “Has he come with the gold?”

It is just the one court wizard. There is no Lord Voldemort in sight either.

Nagini hissed, “See, they have come to pay off for their Masters prank!”

But P̂ā Kulap hushed her straining to hear.

Only a bit of the conversation could be heard in the wind, “Forgive My Lords…...We shall hope your Granddaughter finds these…..for any inconvenience….”

The Wizard gives Grandfather a bow before hopping on his broom. Leaving the old man looking very pleased.

The lot rushes him with questions. “What did he want?” “Is it bad news, Brother?” “I know that Wizard, very old family!” 

Grandfather only turns to Nagini. Here she sees a fine carved wooden box laying out on his arms.

P̂ā Kulap squints her eyes, “That doesn’t look like it could hold a Thousand and eight gold coins.”

The Potion maker whistles, “That box looks like rosewood- pretty expensive. Summerland makes then fines wands, looks to be from that area!”

Grandfather nods his chin to Nagini instead, “Open it. Your husband has sent gifts on a head. More shall follow.”

Nagini frowns, “He is not my husband.”

But P̂ā Malee jabs her in the arm to comply.

“So he can say I stole this?” Says Nagini 

Grandfather shifts the weight of the ornate box on his forearm. A dainty gold latch is flipped to open the lid. They crowd around to get a better look. Oohing and awing as their eyes scan what lays on blue velvet.

An assortment of gold catches the light burning like little suns. A pendant as thick as a skipping stone inlaid with a green gem polish to brilliance. There were plenty of bangles as well. Enough to jiggle like music as Nagini walks. Besides then are rings, one for every finger and every occasion. More still and folded in tissue paper were hair ornaments. They tumble out of their wrappings onto Nagini's palm. Little butterflies whose fragile wings moved and shivered under her breath.

Grandfather caught Nagini’s eyes, “That Wizard has promised to return with goods for the banquet. And  _ he _ is to live with us.”

He points with his chin again behind him. A House Elf had stood not speaking all this time. In his overly large hands he clutches a sweeping broom. In all the excitement the lot had missed seeing the creature.

For once Nagini is unsure what to say.

P̂ā Kulap made good use of the House Elf. Nagini already hears her call sweetly to him. The dutiful House-Elf now her eyes and P̂ā Malee feet. The tiny creature runs around the manor with lighting speed. Taking on mending roofs, summoning washing water, and between readying the wedding party, tends the farm. Even P̂ā Malee seems to finally believe in their luck.

“He’s a spy, sent to watch us.” Said Nagini, still clinging to doubts.

But it falls on deaf ears.

The House elf pretends not to hear Nagini. Never slacking in his duties. In an days time the manor was fully restored because of Little Brother. The Aunt’s having renamed the House Elf. 

Little Brother has opened up the other buildings as well.

“Good,” Says Grandfather regarding this, “I plan on finding some hands for the next season. We can even plan on expanding the animals.”

Red lamps were hung to lead the guest in. Food, already sent ahead fully cooked, was laid out in the decorated courtyard. Grandfather stands by the gates, welcoming the townsfolk in. They dressed in their best and still showering the family with goods.

Already a few merchants were offering deals on seeds, animals, and goods. As if sensing Grandfather future plans.

“Don’t tell the others on this cheap offer I am giving you.” Said a Merchant leaning into Grandfather's ear.

“These are the same people who had questioned the safety of eating our produce!” Said Nagini, recalling how they turned their nose to the best fruits she offered in the market. How she nearly gave away their best for so little. 

P̂ā Malee hummed, “Then they shall work double hard now to please us!”

Stopping her tasks of combing Nagini’s hair to rub together her boney hands. There was an attempt to plaid the sides of Nagini’s head. P̂ā Kulap was tucking in the small butterfly hair ornaments to the braids.

P̂ā Kulap smiled kindly, “Don’t be mad at the world, Little one. Times have not been kind to us, nor you. If this is a chance to make it better can you still be bitter at a little bit of comfort?”

Nagini’s lips part to argue. Shutting them quick enough. No, she thinks, no she can’t resent her family for a second chance. 

The tension rose among the wedding guests as the time ticked on. They sat in near silence around an untouched dinner table. Those who got peckish were sorely reminded with a slap to the back of greedy hands to wait. The paid for musicians hugged their instruments whispering among themselves. Hidden among them, forgotten, Nagini lurked in the shadows.

Dressed in silks of fire red Nagini clutches the doorway. Longing to pull her red veil over her head and disappear into the blackness. Her foot pose ready to flee at the hint of trouble. Thankful their guests were watching the gates. They, like hers, were turn towards the dark road beyond.

_ He will not come. He will make us all a fool!  _ Think’s Nagini.

The last golden rays dip behind the west. Taking with it their heat and leaving a cool breeze behind. The night comes with its own sounds. The song of crickets and calls of bullfrogs fill the silences. Breaking the daze mood with a clatter of hoofs. The guest rose to peer out the manor's walls. 

Nagini sucks in her bated breath. _A cow, only that!_

A group of wing horses pulled up. They pulled behind them a couch with its own Wizard driver at the reigns. Behind that was even more white  Abraxan ’s. This time being led in by The Dark Lord himself. He tugs their reins to come into the courtyard halting at once. Each fine creature holds two chests on each side of their saddles. 

The Dark Lord’s black robes are changed over to that of silk. Only against a black shine are fine red and gold threads that form a handsome scene upon his chest.

Lord Voldemort's waved towards the pair of horses, “As promised.”

Grandfather stumbles towards them first. He undos the trunk latch with fumbling hands. P̂ā Malee is close behind him. Speedy for once on her hobbling feet. She tugs at his robes sleeves. He throws open the lid. The loose coins shift. They catch the light of the lamps. Their shimmer is brighter than all the stars in the heavens.

The old man lets out an unearthly sigh. As if the world had finally lifted off of his chest. His torso crumbles with shoulders hunch over. Hiding his face as his body heaves. His own future and that of the aunts can finally end in peace.

The Dark Lord’s form blocks any more view of Nagini’s family. She gazes up at him with a slack mouth. Even as tall as she is he towers over her still. Having found her among her hiding place so easily. His long finger uncoils reaches out, palm up for her.

“Come..” He says

Nagini shakily reaches out. Admitting defeat and going to him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added notes:
> 
> Summerland: A dukedom controlled by Antonin Dolohov, a loyal Death Eater made Duke of Summerland by his Lord. Known for its wand craft and woods, they have a stake in the East trading company. Thus Dolohov has kept Summerland a neutral zone. Meaning its open to muggles and wizards to trade, work, and live.
> 
> Constantinople: An ancient former empire now once again under Lord Voldemort's rule. It is the only place in Lord Voldemort control which is split between many different Death Eater heads and loyal non magical leaders. Most of Lord Voldemort's mundane army comes from the well train groups here. It is the gateway between his western Empire and the neutral east.


End file.
